End of Loneliness
by SasuNaru-Fangirl
Summary: Slight Shonen Ai Naruto tries to save Sasuke from drowning in loneliness.


Naruto looked up at the sky. Today was dark. Cold. Rainy. He held the umbrella tight, and looked up at Sasuke.   
  
The water trickled down his face, and Naruto watched how beutiful it was, then it fell. Like a tear, but Sasuke never cried.  
  
This was as close to that Naruto could see. But, Naruto never wanted to see Sasuke cry. Ever.   
  
If someone ever hurt him again...Naruto would kill them. Surely. Naruto wondered what it felt like. Actually, he knew.  
  
Loneliness...one of the seven hells. A darkness that is like a seed. It plants in the heart, and grows each day. Eventually,  
  
even when you are surrounded by people, you still feel lonely. When there is no one to come home too...no one to rip out the  
  
seed... it grows into a weed. Slowly choking the heart, making it ache ever so slowly. Naruto knew this all too well, and  
  
Sasuke possibly knew it worse. What could loneliness really do to someone? Well, Sasuke for example. Naruto looked down at  
  
his feet, then back up at the dark eyed boy. Loneliness can do a few things to people. Sasuke, for example...he closed off his  
  
heart, and aslong as Loneliness's weed holds it down, Sasuke can't open his heart again. ...And Naruto, for example. Loneliness  
  
hurt him so much. But it just drove him to crave attention. Everyday, that weed of loneliness constricted his heart. It hurt, and  
  
the only way to relief the pain was...attention. But Sasuke...how did he rid himself of the pain? ...Did he? Maybe thoughts  
  
of revenge against his brother clouded his mind so thickly he couldn't feel it anymore. Is his heart now numb?  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"Naruto...?"  
  
"Naruto!?"  
  
Naruto blinked and said, "Huh?" rather loudly. Sasuke looked down at him.  
  
"You're eyes were glazed over, you looked sick." Sasuke said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sasuke. I was just thinking." Naruto said, and sighed. "Do you think Kakashi-sensei will buy us ramen!?"  
  
"No...training was canceled today, due to the rain." Sasuke said, now more aware of the rain hissing in the background.  
  
"Damn..." Naruto muttered.  
  
---  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked into the apartment, and shut the door. Sasuke had been living with Naruto for a while, no real reason why it started.  
  
They both were lonely and decided to be roomates, along with being rivals and bestfriends. Naruto started to shake the umbrella, droplets of  
  
water spraying everywhere. Most got in Sasuke's hair, but he just shook it off. Sasuke leaned back into the couch, letting the cushions swallow him.  
  
"..." Sasuke sighed.  
  
"I'm going to start cooking some ramen." Naruto said.  
  
"Get me a bowl." Sasuke shouted to the kitchen.  
  
"You'll just have to cook it yourself!" Naruto grumbled and folded his arms.  
  
Naruto reached into the cabinet, and could only find one pack of ramen.  
  
"Uh...There's only one, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted towards the living room.  
  
"Fine, you can have it." Sasuke shouted back.  
  
"Thanks!" Naruto shouted back, again.  
  
---  
  
Sasuke started hungrily at Naruto, watching him eat the ramen. He sighed. But he wasn't sure if it was ramen he was hungry for.  
  
"Why do you look so sad, Sasuke?" Naruto said, muffled by the ramen.  
  
"...What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Nothin'." Naruto said softly.  
  
"I just wonder why everything is like this...why..." Sasuke trailed off.  
  
"Why what?..." Naruto asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Sasuke said.  
  
"Naruto, why is it like this? Everyday, you hide your sorrow. With those perky eyes. I'm suffering too...but I can't do anything  
  
to hide it! I want to be happy! I can't feel like-"  
  
"..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, hope in his eyes. Sasuke was never the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Was the hunger doing this to him?  
  
If so...Naruto decided he should never feed Sasuke. But, Sasuke had started to vent things to him lately.  
  
"Sasuke...why do you always question the why's and how's? Just accept the fact that..."  
  
"...what?" Sasuke asked, a little shaky.  
  
"...that, you're loved." Naruto said quietly.  
  
"Team 7 loves you, you don't need to feel lonely anymore..." Naruto said softly.  
  
"I know what you've been through!! I've felt that pain too!! Please! Just, rip it away from you!"  
  
With this, Naruto stood up, clenching his fist. He wanted Sasuke to understand...  
  
"I love you, too!" Naruto shouted, wanting to stop Sasuke's mental anguish, wanting to release his emotions, finally. Sasuke's  
  
expression softened. The two boys just stared at each other. Is this...the end of loneliness? 


End file.
